Revenge
by Under The Hour
Summary: LEMON! HERMIONE X DRACO. BONDAGE. It's Valentines and Ron is late for the party.. I cloaked figure stands behind Hermione. She looks up and sees that gray-eyed, blonde-haired boy she's always hated.. And he won't let her leave.. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This was made for my very fantastic friend who likes bondage. =D He liked it quite a lot. I hope all the DracoxHermione shippers like it.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters... :(

* * *

Draco x Hermione

Three shots in the dark

In a shaded corner, Hermione Granger sat, looking on the party that was unfolding around her. Pink and white streamers were hanging in mid air, sweeping down and over the dance floor and tables. Animated Cherubs sat on them and flew, sometimes letting an arrow full of confetti over people. Glass balls filled with a pink or white light drifted over the tables, giving it a more intimate feel. Sometimes they would drift to low and bump peoples heads, and they would bat them off like volleyballs.

The middle of the dance floors was filled with costumed witches and wizards, rocking to the latest Weird Sisters hit, "Fangs". They were an assortment of creatures, all themed for the holiday. Dancing nearest Hermione was a man dressed like a Cherub, a pink dragon girl, and a nurse with a large love needle. She lifted a cup of butterbeer to mouth and drank it's contents. The drink should have warmed her up, but it did nothing for her.

Her eyes went around the circular room to where the entrance was. Still no Ron.

She had only gone to the party because he had invited her. She could even still remember his look of excitement when she agreed that it sounded fun. But since then, things had happened, and Weasley's Wizard Weezes was swamped by business. He had to stay a little longer tonight.

"Only an hour. Go ahead of me. A lot of people are going to be there. I'll go there right after." The look he had on his face was so apologetic and fearful that she had grudgingly agreed. Now it was 50 minutes of waiting, and she was hoping that he would come soon. Even the butterbeer didn't taste the same when he wasn't around.

And, she wanted him to see her costume.

Hermione had always liked cats. Her little Crookshanks was the apple of her eye, since she was a kid and she hoped to bring all that feline wonderfulness in her costume. Her ears were made from a soft velvety black material, that stuck up, and looked a little to lifelike to be made completely by hand. She had gone through the hardships of putting her hair up for once, and it curled around the base of her neck. A ribbon of black silk was tied around her neck, drawing attention to it. She wore a simple tight-fitting long sleeved shirt with a pink heart in the middle and a red school girl style skirts. A long furry tail poked out from the ends of the skirt, looking very realistic, and it twitched slightly She also wore black leather boots that tied up at the front, giving herself an extra few centimeters.

Altogether, she looked amazing. No man could deny that she didn't look sexy as hell and pretty enough to eat.

Her long fingernails drummed at the table impatiently. The music beat on, and the door still was empty. She had just decided to get up and go on the dance floor when a shadow passed over her. A chill went up the nape of her neck without warning. The brunette turned her head to see it was and was immediately hit by a cold sneer. One she hadn't seen since graduation. One she was hoping she didn't have to see for a long time.

Draco Malfoy towered over Hermione, who had to literally lean back to see his face. The boy had gotten a bit taller since he was last seen, and much more sinester.

"Well, well, well." He said with a drawl, a smirk on his face. "If it isn't Miss Granger. No Weasley to accompany you tonight I see." He looked around the room and down at her. His eyes looked hungrily between hers and she looked away, standing up.

"Oh, I didn't know they let vermin like you into these places." The costumed Hermione stood up, grabbing her bang and brushed past him but a hand suddenly grabbed at her arm with a steel grip.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" he whispered.

There was an elegant sinisterness in his voice, that wasn't there before. She had heard it in his fathers, but not him. Draco was no longer the fearful teen of his youth. He had grown up fast and hard.

"Let go of me!" she said, raising her voice and reaching down to her bag to get her wand. But it wasn't there. Her eyes immediately steered up to Draco's cold gray ones. The answer lay there.

"Give me back my wand." she growled, trying to wrench herself from his grip. He held on tighter, digging his fingers into her arms. She let out a whimper.

"We're going to have lot's of fun tonight Granger." Suddenly he pulled her closer to him. Hermione's cheek collided with his chest, and his other arm went around her waste, squeezing her to him. She had no time to think before Draco disappeared out of the room, a smirk on his pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: All comments are truly appreciated! I want them! Also don't worry to criticize me. Bash me if you want! I love it!

* * *

There was a slap of feet hitting wood as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger apperated into the Malfoy's Mansion. Hermione's head spun slightly. The side-along apperating had left her dizzy and confused. Her knees buckled and they hit the ground, leaving a dull ache. There was a rustle of a cloak as Draco stooped down and grabbed her arm.

"Get up," he said coldly, pulling her up, and along a dark hall. She noticed the paintings on the wall were giving her cruel grins. Some whispered obscene things as she passed. Malfoy did not do anything to stop them. Her senses suddenly came back to her.

"Let go of me!" She kicked the man at the back of the leg, making him crumple. She turned and ran back down the hall but she knew it was no use when she heard the words, "Petrificus Totalus" came out of his mouth.

Her arms and legs suddenly snapped together. Her body hit the ground with a thud, and every part of her body was suddenly in pain. She closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't pass out, but that wasn't the case. There was a slow tap of shoes, as Draco came closer.

"Locomotor Hermione" she heard him say. The sound of him using her first name sounded strange to her ears. As if she were being pulled up by dozens of hands, she floated away from the ground, and suddenly flipped. Her skirt was far too high up her legs right now, but she could do nothing. A whimper came from between her lips.

Her body floated past Draco's who was pointing his wand towards her. She caught the look of satisfaction on his pale face before floating past.

There was an open door at the end of the hallway that she could only assume, went down stairs, since the ceiling slanted down. She could hear the creak of wood bending behind her. A plan, she needed a plan. She could disapparate.. But she didn't have her wand with her. She didn't see any windows around her or in the hall. She didn't even know where she was! A thought of Ron coming to save her, slinked into her brain. But he didn't even know she was gone.

Hermione's thoughts tumbled on as she passed doorways and halls. Finally, they stopped at the end of the hallway. She floated outside it for a second, the only part of her moving, was her black kitty tail. It's end flicked the ground in tiny circles.

"I don't want you to struggle.. Just yet." He said, he pointed his wand down towards her face and she closed them, wondering what he would do.

"Imperio."

Hermione's worries suddenly fell away as the spell took over her. The thoughts of what Draco would do next to her didn't seem to matter at all. It was so good to be like this..

Draco smirked a little at the far away look the mudblood had in her eyes. She wasn't even resisting. _This was too easy_, he thought. He waved his wand so the girl floated into the room and set her down on the ground. The body-bind spell would be wearing off soon, but that didn't matter.

The room they had entered was painted a black, or at least, it had once been black, but now it was a dull gray. On the walls were darker stains of… well you can leave that to the imagination. The ground was a dirty cement. There was a crunch as Draco stepped in. He lifted his foot to see a human tooth on the ground. This didn't faze him in the least. Actually, the Malfoy's expression hadn't changed from a satisfied smirk in a while.

He finally had the Granger girl all to himself. So many times he had imagined this moment.. It had been in a variety of places- in the library where she had almost lived in when they were Hogwarts. He had always imagined putting a silencing charm on her so she would scream and scream, and no one would come while he.. Draco licked his lips. Or in Hogsmeade, behind a building, with Crabbe and Goyle holding her down while he slowly cut her to pieces… He let out a soft sigh.

But now he could do whatever he wanted for real. She still had that far-away look in her eye when he looked down at her. With a whisper, he undid the body-bind spell, and she body suddenly listened.

"Get up," he told her. She got up and faced him, her head lolling slightly. Draco licked his pink lips.

"Come stand in front of me." The girl did as he said, walking closer . He could feel her breathing on his chest slowly. A flowery smell rose to his nose. "Now.. I want you to kiss me." Hermione's head lifted to his and her arms slid around his form. Draco tiled his head, glee in his eyes as there lips pressed together. One of his hands slipped down over her ass, feeling it up, and then under her skirt. He felt the soft skin of her thighs and it drove him wild. Their tongues danced in her mouth and a hard on started to form in his pants…

Hermione could feel that the fog of happiness that was pervading her was slowly loosening it's grip. She blinked once and noticed what she was doing. A tidal wave of rage and surprise suddenly erupted from her mind. With the strength of 10 men she pushed the Malfoy off of her screaming, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Malfoy hit the ground, hitting his head with a smack. Stars burst in front his eyes, and his wand spun out of his hands to hit the opposite wall of the room. Hermione ran to it and grabbed it spinning around to do the first curse she could think of on Malfoy but another wand was pointed at her. Her own.

Shakily, he stood up, the wand pointed towards her face. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robes, as if it to wipe off the taste of her from his lips. Hermione stared at him for a second and suddenly did a spin on the spot. When she stopped, there was a look of confusion on her face.

Draco gave a cold laugh. "You can't disapperate in this room." Hermione was about to say something else when Draco spoke again, "Imperio."

There was a flash of red and Hermione's face went back into a worriless form. Draco sighed and pushed her backwards, shackling her to the wall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So this is the end. Hope you liked it! I would appreciate a comment if you finished it all.. yknow. So I feel like it was good at all. vv;;

I don't think I'll add another fanfiction here for a while. But if I could direct you to my user info.. place.. it has my deviantart account. Go there for more of my written junk. Mostly all of it is original. ) Thanks, if you actually go there..

* * *

In the basement room of the Malfoy mansion, a couple stood. There was only one light in the room, a bare bulb casting off a sickly orange light. A pair of heads looked were looking at each other. One had short blonde hair, artfully slicked back on his pale head. The other's hair was once well coifed, and set in place but now it was slightly frizzy. The velvety cat ears were slightly askew, though, still looking quiet life-like. A black tail twitched by her boots.

Pale white hands with manicured nails were fastening the dreamy- eyed Hermione to the wall. First the left hand, then the right. With each time, a soft click came, telling him that yes, she could not get out anymore, so there was no worry. He stooped down and started unzipping her boots. His hand slid over her thin legs when they were off, admiring them. He finished undoing the first, then the second, then once again started doing up the shackles. When she was totally bound he stood up, and gazed at her.

A small smile played on her face as she stared at a corner. But this isn't what he wanted, he wanted her to struggle. He wanted to see her scream and cry and beg to him. Draco Malfoy. He wanted to her to say that she'll do ANYTHING to get out. He traced the smile that was forming on his lips. But first..

He waved his wand lazily at her, and suddenly there weren't any clothes on her. Not a stitch. Draco was dumbstruck for a second, staring at her chest, between her thighs… He noticed that the cat ears were still there though. He stretched out a hand and his finger tips barely grazed her breasts. He could feel goosebumps forming where he put them. The erection that was forming in his pants suddenly hardened.

The Malfoy suddenly took off his robe. Under it was presumably his costume. It was a black business suit, black shirt, shoes, pants.. The only spot of colour was a pink heart on his tie. Very festive. He stepped closer, and pressed himself to her body, fondling one of her breasts. He pinched it, squeezed and let his hands play over the warm softness.

He bent down, done playing with them, and was on his knees. His hands went over her curving thighs, and he pressed his lips to just above her crotch, sucking on it slightly. A hand slipped under her pussy, feeling it lightly. When he thought he thought a bruise would be left, he bit down. Hard. He tasted blood against his lips and he sucked at the opening hungrily. A very soft moan escaped Hermione's lips. When he pulled away finally, there was an ugly purple/blue bruise and blood was dripping out of 2 insizer marks. He let out a nervous giggle, like a boy who knew he had done something bad.

Draco bent down once again and spread her pussy. His tongue started to slide over her. Roughly, he pushed her back against the wall digging inside of her. His face flushed and he gave little kisses to her opening. He felt one of his hands on his head, stroking it gently. Strange, he hadn't told her to do that. Suddenly he bit down against it. A louder moan came from her lips and he savoured it, but it wasn't enough.

His face fell to the stained cement, before he got up. His eyes were clearer now. With a flick of a wand the Imperius Curse was lifted.

Hermione drifted out of the heavenly feeling of being under the Imperius curse slowly. She blinked once and the room refocused. The first thing she saw was Draco standing in front of her, with.. A muggle suit on? He had a big grin on his face but why..? She looked down at herself and gave a little shriek. There wasn't a bit of clothing on her. A blush spread across her face, almost turning to Uncle Vernon red.

"Y-You! Where are my clothes?!" She wanted to cover herself with her hands but it her arm would only go a little ways past her face. For a second it seemed that there wasn't a thought going through her head, as if the girl was trying to comprehend how fucked she really was. Then her senses came back and she tried to pull them off. There was a metallic grinding as she furiously tried to free her right arm.

"No!" she whispered to herself, feeling herself panicking. "No, no, no, no, no.." Her legs kicked out desperately, but they were securely fastened to the wall. The more she pulled, the more her arms hurt. Ugly red marks were starting form on her wrists, as she tried to desperately get out. Finally tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Noo.." she moaned. A sob caught her throat and she stood still, knowing defeat.

All the while Draco was watching her with a deep fascination. There was an obvious lump in his pants, and the smile she had noticed earlier hadn't gone away. He watched her struggle without saying a word. His dreams were finally coming true, and he was savouring them.

Without a word, he lifted her chin up so her eyes would meet his. Mascara was running down her face with the tears. Her cheeks had become red and blotchy, her eyes puffy. With his thumb the blonde man wiped away a tear falling from her eye, and some of the mascara. Hermione's eyes looked at him questioningly. He was being far too tender. With his finger he traced her cheek bone to her chin.

"You're going to die here tonight. But before that.. I want to play with you." A chill went up the girls back. He had said it so calmly, she didn't know what to make of it. The thought of Ron suddenly coming in and rescuing her seemed stupid and unrealistic. She was going to die.

His hands touched one of the soft cat ears on her head between his fingers, rubbing them. His hand slipped onto her now frizzy hair and held onto a chunk. With sudden viciousness he pulled back on it, hard. A scream suddenly erupted from her lips. He smiled devilishly and pulled harder. Tears spilled from her eyes and sobs came from her mouth. His hands pulled away suddenly, a clump of hair in his hands.

The brown clump drifted to the floor. He pulled on the tie slightly, loosening it up before taking it off. He shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes into the corner. That was followed by belt.. socks.. Hermione watched him, her head still hurting badly. Blood was dripping down where he bitten her earlier, onto the cement floor, making another mark on the already stained ground.

Carefully he folded up his sleeves to his elbows, then opened a few buttons of his shirt. Hermione could see a bit of his pale chest, impressively sculpted. Finally his pants hit the floor. His silk boxers could hardly contain the erection in it. He came closer to her, leaning his arm against the wall, and pressed his erection against her.

Into her ear he whispered, "when you scream it turns me on." Hermione's lips pressed together. His cock was pressing against the inside of her thigh, and she couldn't help but get turned on. It felt so big. With the hand that wasn't resting against the wall, he undid the rest of his shirt, showing a smooth 6 pack. Hermione's face turned red at the sight… and yet again she was turned on.

After undoing his shirt the hand fell to his purple silk boxers, pulling them down. The erection in it was huge. With a kick they were aside. Draco's eyes had a far-away look to them as he rubbed his cock against her wet cunt. A hand slid over her thigh and lifted it up under the knee, as far as it could go on the chain. He slid his rod into her, letting out a shallow breathe.

He sunk himself into her, feeling her hot juices pouring down from her. A gutteral groan escaped his lips and he dug his nose into her hair, still pumping. It felt so good. His pulsing cock was wet with her cream and blood. And it was so tight..

Hermione clung on to her chains. They rang by her ears, and she struggled with them, but she couldn't get out. Her breathing was becoming shallow. Every thrust he made into her she let out a loud moan. Her thighs were sticky with her own sweat and juices. It felt so much better then anything she had ever used.

He was so thick, she thought he had ripped her open. But the pain felt so good, it made her more, and she rocked with him, trying to get him farther in her. Every time he thrust he prodded in a little farther, until it was so deep she could hardly take it.

Draco was in heaven. But there was one thing he still wanted. He had stuck his wand into the front pocket of his shirt earlier and he took it out. Huskily he whispered into her ear, "Crucio."

Suddenly pain ripped through every particle of her body and she let out a scream that could make the earth shake. He only let the curse go through on her for a second but with that last scream he came inside of her. All the pleasure that was building suddenly shot into her and he let out a last groan.

Panting Draco let go of her thigh and let himself out of her. He picked up his boxers and put them on. He turned to look at the mud blood.

Hermione literally hung from her chains. Her knees refused to support her anymore. Weakly, she raised her head just in time to see Malfoy raise his wand towards her. So this was her end.

"That's all I needed. Avada Kedavra."


End file.
